Black Angel Of Death
by BLACKxREAPER
Summary: This is my version of the last few episdes of darker than black where he is in acoma but meets Amber diffrently. hei is under attack, and nothing is on his mind but the memories he has left of the accident he had and his sister Pai/Bai.


The black light hit the face of Hei as he woke up in the hospital, he couldn't move his head and the pain struck to his head. He was in pain; he couldn't remember anything but a gun shot. The images come slowly but disappear when ever he wanted to look back. The flash back came again and Hei closed his eyes with the pain, he couldn't breathe, his head hurt and he felt...sad. The images came again, ambers face, then Misaki's. Her face looked shock, a tear slashed through her eye and Hei opened his eyes and screamed. The flash back came and Hei left a faint cry as the image changed to his apartment 201.

There was a knock on the door, the loud roar of the people he lived with next door. "Come on, I know you can play guitar better than that! You said you wanted to be a rock star, well, you suck!" laughed one of the students. Hei sat down on the floor looking at his mask and black coat. He rose his hands to see them shaking.

"Hei, you don't have to kill." Pai said.

"No, I like to kill." Hei replied holding his sword.

Hei sighed as he remembers the past and looked at his hands again and slowly grabbed the knife. He thought of himself as a contractor, they are liars, hateful beings of the earth, and they were killers, they had no dreams.

"Hei, you look sacred, you can stop, you know?" remembered Hei as he saw Pai in his memories.

"Just let me be, I told you before…I lie to kill." Hei didn't even hold the knife correctly as he was in the dark knight.

Then he remembered sitting alone with Pai near the river, where the stars ascended to the water as they fell each and almost all of them.

"Hei, it's my birthday. I don't know what to feel though…" Hei raised his bloody hands as he held hers and squeezed it tightly.

The past escaped Hei's mind as Moa entered the room looking up at Hei.

Moa cleared his throat and jumped to Hei's side.

"Hei, the syndicate needs us again, we have to go." the black cat said. Hei looked at him and got up, "What happened now."

"Well, the syndicate said that there are mass killings, and it's the work of a contractor. Its vi-952, he's back Hei." Hei clutched his fist, "I thought I killed him."

"Well, you dint put much work into it. Besides, you can always dodge him until his blood stops coming, ha-ha." moa joked but Hei looked out of the window.

'Hei, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...leave, I'll be coming, keep intact and tell Huang to meet him near the Café restaurant."

Moa looked up and got up, "If you're hiding something from us, you should tell us before the syndicate will make a hold of you."

"I said it's nothing so leave, damn it!" Hei cried. Moa backed away and nodded, "Fine Hei!" and jumped through the window and pounced down. Hei looked at the window and went closer, there was no sign of Moa, and Hei looked up at the stars as one fell silently in the twilight sky. Hei turned and grabbed his coat and standing in front of the window. He looked down to see a white shine down the street. The place was quiet and the only sounds where the sounds of rain pouring down gently and crickets chirping continuous. The shadow turned exposing a girl with brown short hair and a white dress. Hei looked up at the girl; she turned her face slowly facing Hei giving a smile, mouthing something. "Pai!" Hei cried as he jumped through the window forgetting his knife and nearly breaking his ankle.

"Pai…it...it cant be you, Pai…" the smile faded as her smile turned down and grabbed Hei in the neck and nearly choking him. "Pai, why are you doing this?"

Hei slipped Pai as she smiled back, "Sorry Mr. Black, but I am afraid I have to kill you, your sister is no longer to be seen."

Hei grabbed the girl's face and squeezed, "a Contractor… you make me sick…all of you." His eyes flashed red but a cry made him stop, "brother, why…you're only sister…why Hei…I didn't know you liked to kill this much." Pleaded the girl. "Shut up!" Hei's eyes turned red again and electrocuted the girl as she lay flat on the floor. Her true image was a young boy.

"You like killing kids now, huh?" said a man behind Hei. His eyes turned red as every stone circled around him. ""You shouldn't have done that Black Reaper." All the rocks one by one hit a certain part of his body. Hei let out a scream for each hit to the knee, arm, and his side of the body.

All the rocks fell down one as Hei lay on the floor trying t regain his breathe.

He got up and grabbed the man and zapping him making the man stick out his tongue. Hei looked around only to see that the boy's body was gone.

"Show your self!" a bright blue light showed as Pai came again holding his knife and laughing, "I thought you were better than this Hei?" the boy in Pai's disguise laughed once more and three more contractors came along. "What do you want, who do you work for!"

"No black reaper, I should be asking questions not you, one of them burns the inside of me…you're not a contractor, are you?"

Hei reached for his knife but to only forget he had left it. The boy threw the knife over to Hei as it turned into a pencil, "Do you know what my power is? I can manipulate someone's mind, make them think they are dying and make them feel as if they were shot a million times."

Hei looked at the man and then to the stars as one of them fell. "What are you looking at, the sky belongs to us!"

Hei looked at the other contractors one by one as if they were nothing but trash, "all of you contractors sicken me."

The contractor turned back into a boy as his black hair covered his eyes and his clothes all ragged up. Behind him was a white shadow, the real Pai grabbed Hei's hand and pulled it. "Let your power rise. Let it fly, Brother." Those words stuck to his heart. Police sirens started sounding on and Hei ran to the boy and grabbed his neck and squeezed it. All of his power went striate to the boy as he screamed blood spilling out of his nose and mouth. "There is only one person you wont take from me, and try to anyway, stupid one."

Hei threw the boys body to the other contractors. One of them caught him and brought him to the floor carefully.

"Get out of my way, or just killed, it's your choice." Hei said silent as the body turned pane each minute.

Hei held his knife tight and raised it slowly as the blood dripped down gently, his hands shaking, but anger filled his eyes. "If any of you bastards touch my sister, or even say her name, I will kill each and every one of you piece by piece." He said coldly. All the contractors started laughing and one of them walked up to the dead boy's body.

"You want to locate your sister huh?" as he spoke the sirens got louder; his heart beat was even faster. "Hei, everyone knows your sister isn't dead, even Amber."

"Amber!" Hei's eyes couldn't resist all the emotion; he closed them and covered his face with his bleeding hands.

"Lies! You bastards are all liars, contractors….contractors…" he looked down and smiled, "You don't get it do you…Amber?" he swept to one of the contractors and grabbed them by their face. "Contractors tell lies! Pai is dead…she…she cant be alive…amber is dead." He said silently.

"Wow, the black angel of death, the Black Reaper himself has emotion, the one all contractors fear is crying?" Said a familiar voice. He looked around dropping the young contractor women and looking around seeing a little girl. She smiled as she rose her hand, "Hei!" she ran to him, but Hei grabbed her hand. "You…no…I thought you were dead?"

"Hei…" the girl walked slowly passed Hei and grabbed his hands. "Amber…where's Pai?"

"Closer than you think!" she put his hand in her heart and smiled again. Hei shoved his hands and grabbed her throat and raising her up as the other contractors were ready to attack Hei. "Where's Pai! Ten years ago, after Heavens War, what happened to my sister damn it?"

'You didn't even want to see her back then, you tried killing her many times Hei, you know that she is always been with you!"

"No, no stop…I don't have intentions of forgiving a traitor." Hei said.

"Hei, I am not asking for forgiveness. If you come with me, I'll show you her." She smiled, "Don't you worry Hei, and Pai has been with you since you will remember."

Hei looked around at the other contractors and fell to his knees. He felt a warm touch that rubbed his shoulders and down. The hands went down holding him as a hug. "Brother…."

As Hei looked up, police were everywhere; the first to arrive was Misaki. The wind blew hard that day, before she even got to see the black reaper herself, the wind had blown her glasses and as she reached for them on the ground, she saw the crowd gone. She rubbed her eyes and squinted but she knew there were people there.

"I think I saw…Li."


End file.
